


Movie Night

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What not to do with Slytherins.





	1. Chapter 1

"Severus, enough. I wanted to see this." Narcissa threw popcorn at Severus.

"I did too." Minerva added as the four men moaned at watching this.

"How did we get stuck watching this?" Harry whispered into Severus' ear.

"I'm not sure." Severus looked at the two women. He glared. He remembered how they got conned into this. "They told me it was about vampires."

"Me too." Voldemort wasn't thrilled with this weeks' movie selection.

"It is. Werewolves too." Narcissa elbowed Lucius when he went to speak.

"Seems more like a chick flick." Harry muttered. "Don't you have a potion?" He raised his voice a bit.

"Yes, why yes, I do." Severus went to get up but couldn't. "Minerva!"

"I know you don't. We've had to put up with your guy movies, you can watch this with us." 

Harry started to get up. "Oh, no you don't. If I am stuck here, you are too." Voldemort had his wand pointed at Harry. 

"Dad!!! It's inhumane torture. I can't take any more of her depression about not having a boyfriend." Harry went to his knees. "Please, please, let us go." He leaned in closer. "Suggest this could be a new way to torture your prisoners." 

Voldemort smirked. "Sorry, Harry, but I'm testing to see how much you two can endure. It will make a new creative way for me to torture my prisoners."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you didn't just suggest that!" Minerva rounded on her husband.

"But it's true, I'm finding it tortuous watching it." Severus was still trying to get himself unstuck from the couch. "This couch too." 

"Minnie, you know this movie is torture. I think it rains there because everyone is depressed to live in, what was that town's name?" 

"Something to do with culinary skills or something." Lucius answered, earning a glare from his wife. 

"Forks! You haven't even been paying attention, so how can you judge it." Narcissa stopped the movie. 

Harry pulled out his wand and released Severus. "Quickly, while they fight." 

"I have never loved you more." Severus stated as they made their escape. 

"It works every time." Harry pulled Severus into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sev, hide." Harry pulled Severus as he was almost running past the man.

"Harry, I'm not hiding nor running." Severus wasn't about to be seen running through Hogwarts. 

"If they catch up with us we will be watching "You've Got Mail". It's some romantic comedy movie." Harry gave him another tug on the sleeve. "I hear them discussing it. They are planning on telling Dad and Lucius it's about two people writing letters to each other about life." 

"That is what they told me." Severus didn't like how this was sounding. 

"It's not. I asked Pansy and Draco. Pansy is the one who gave them the DVD. Draco mouthed run." 

Severus pulled Harry. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Don't we have a trip someplace to go? I might have a potion conference." Harry was now being pulled by Severus toward their quarters. 

"No, that will be the first place they look. The ROR would be better." Harry almost fell as Severus changed direction and pulled him around when Severus started to head up the stairs. 

As they were walking, really jogging, they saw Lucius and the Dark Lord heading down the stairs. "Come with us. They got a romantic comedy-." Harry didn't need to say more as the two men turned and started following them. 

They made it to the RoR. The Dark Lord and Harry started casting parselwards. "Your wives are going to kill you." Severus warned.

Lucius groaned. "It will be worth it. Narcissa made me watch a romantic comedy last night. I could kill whoever introduce DVDs and those players." 

"Yes, Minerva likes someone named Tom Hanks." The Dark Lord shivered as he remembered Minerva discussing Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.


End file.
